1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a method and an apparatus for gesture detection, and more particularly to a method, an apparatus, and a computer readable medium for detecting polygon gesture and performing interactions thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, computer apparatuses with various functions are getting popular each day in terms of working environments as well as everyday life. With powerful communication and computation capabilities provided by the computer apparatuses, people may quickly gather information and take care of complex tasks for improving convenience in lifestyles.
Generally, users are used to issue commands by using buttons or keyboards as an interface, so as to operate the computing apparatuses to execute specific functions. However, with advancement in interactive display technologies, an operating method using gestures has been widely applied as a replacement to the buttons or the keyboards for operating the computing apparatuses. In other words, a user message that a human-machine interface may receive is no longer limited to the commands generated by the buttons and the keyboard. Many human-machine interfaces supporting controls by the gestures are gradually favored by the users since a human-to-machine interaction thereof may be more user friendly.
In the existing gestures, a received gesture is compared with a gesture model in a database being established in advance, so that the gesture model that matches the comparison may be selected as an input. Nevertheless, the existing gestures are limited only in dragging with one finger or multiple fingers towards different directions. Therefore, it is required to design more gestures for improving diversity of interaction between the user and the apparatus.